Little Red Riding Hinata
by DarkGhostie
Summary: AU, modern, twisted fairytale featuring KibaHina, based off the song Little Red Riding Hood sung by Sam the Shyam/Bowling For Soup. The mechanic Kiba ends up offering to come along on a trip with the college-rejected Hinata, to help with her faulty car.


**Okay, this is a ****KibaHina**** fanfic based on the song Little Red riding Hood by Sam the Shyam/Bowling for Soup.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto does NOT belong to me, and neither does lyrics from any song I might put in here. They belong to their respected artists.**

_Dammit. Dammit. DAMMIT!!_

Hinata Hyuuga sat on her lavender, purple-starred quilt, frayed and bleached from use. She kept her legs folded beneath her and she knelt, tears brimming over the lips of her pale eyes. Her frame trembled, and the papers she clenched made a rustling sound. She wore deep purple satin pajamas, and her trembling only increased. She fell forward, lying against the warm, welcoming bed, allowing the tears to flow and sobs to shake her form. The impact pressed a gust that the scattered papers rode to the floor of her medium sized room.

After three, thankfully unsuccessful, kidnapping attempts, the heir of Hyuuga Industries had moved in with her mother's cousin, Miyuki and her husband, Eiji. She was unused to the small rooms, but after the best seven months of her life, where comparisons were fair, and she earned her own money, and lived the life, the eighteen year old was finally content. She missed her little sister, Hanabi, but she had gotten used to living with her cousins Isamu and Akira, Miyuki's twin ten-year old sons. Because of her private tutoring, she had been ahead in all of her classes, which kept her in her lonely silent little bubble, because she had no need to ask questions, besides the three girls that played volleyball that wouldn't butt out, but she'd long since accepted them.

A few weeks earlier, Hinata and her friends, Sakura, Ino and Tenten, had spent the day picking out possible colleges to go to, looking for one that they could all attend. It had turned out to be a day of arguments, fun, popcorn, cheesy movies, talking, and maybe an hour or two of work, thanks to Ino. At about ten pm, they'd decided on Hirakyu University for the Arts. They had hurriedly submitted out the four admission forms, and then spent the remainder of the night watching old westerns, and Star Trek, complements to Sakura for DVDs of three seasons.

Now, Hirakyu's letter had come.

_**Dear Hinata Hyuuga, **_

_**We regret to inform you that HUA currently cannot accept you….**_

**__________________________________________________________________**_**______**_

She'd yet to make it passed that sentence. After her sobs finally subsided to whimpers and her eyes seemed unable to produce much more salt water, and the tearing wound in her heart scabbed over, she sat up, and looked at her Envy 2.

Slowly, she leaned forward, reaching with her right hand for the phone, she numbly texted her friends, unable to comprehend much other than HUA did not want her. Curiosity crept from her mind on whether or not her friends shared her fate. Initially, she wished at least one had, but coming out of shock, she wished her friends well.

**Hua rejected me.**

**.'.**

After pressing Send, she looked through the window at the gray Saturday morning. The dull shades of the homes that shared her Street name only tore at her heart. She fell back onto the bed with a groan, and slipped off it when her Envy vibrated and played her texting ring tone. After hearing three in a row, she grabbed the phone and sitting on the floor, read them.

_________________________________________________________________

**Srsly?! =[**

**~*D*NOT.*D*~**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**OMFG?! WTF?! Dun cry hina-chan…**

**.c.h.e.r.r.y..b.l.o.s.s.o.m.**

**__________________________________________________________________**

**o.o Im on my way**

**...wat..**

**__________________________________________________________________**

Reading Tenten's text made her crumple into a limp ball again, awaiting an embrace, and comfort, above all.

**There is the beginning, like? Hate? Your comments are what will cause the next couple chapters…**

**xXx**

**Pwease, pwease, pwease comment!!**


End file.
